Born in Two
by Hane no Aozora
Summary: I was born when he obtained his power. We are one. Without the other we are not whole. But he hates me, to the core of his heart. extreme OOC-ness of Ichigo's hollow


Born in Two

Disclaimer: I'm just writing fanfictions, dammit! And I copied one-two lines from My Immortal [Evanescence] and Heal the World [Michael Jackson].

Dhinx's note (DN): I read in wiki that Ichigo's hollow's name is written in Ichigo's kanji but reversed. So I name him Kisaroku Ogichi in this story. And as usual, extreme OOC-ness.

* * *

The moment he obtained his power was the moment I was born into this dull world. Everything is rotated ninety degrees sharp and there are nothing but rotated buildings, blue sky, and white clouds. There was an old man with thin beard, long hair, wearing crappy black coat and a pair of sun glasses always standing on a long, thin stick that appears to be a katana. He always stood there, staring at the broad sky in silence. I know what he was doing. He was taking care of our King, the other existence that owns this unattractive world.

Without him noticing, I'm watching King too, all the time. I'm following his adventures, listening to his conversations, remembering the names, places, and fights he has encountered. I know—I just know—that he and I are growing in a rapid speed, and it's abnormal for the likes of us. Normally shinigami or hollows would take years—maybe centuries—to get in our current level. And for the other pathetic shinigami, our state is an impossibility. As he practiced, I practiced along. I lend him my power to out power his opponents, I lend him my knowledge to outsmart his foes. I have helped him in any way I can,

but what respond he gives me?

He fears me. After I grow to be powerful just for him, he wants to suppress me. He tries to erase my existence. He wants me to disappear. He deems me unnecessary,

while he's the one useless.

Aren't we were born in two? Without the other, we're not whole. I'm not just some monster that pops up to meddle with his heroic life. I wasn't born out of mere coincidence. I'm not just a product of an unsuccessful experiment that geek Urahara Kisuke has done. I'm a being, just like him. I have my life, I have my intelligence, I have my own power.

Why does he loathe me so much? He always howls Zangetsu's name every time he visits his inner world, he never has mentioned me. Even when my nose is two centimeters away from his, he won't take a glimpse at me ever. Instead, he shows that disgusted look on his face. It's not my fault that in the end Zangetsu becomes my fragment. I get stronger as he gets the strength himself. If there's one to blame, it's him.

Enough. I'm through with this. If he hates me that much, okay, I'll do as he wants.

* * *

The reiatsu is easy enough to follow without he has to put some efforts. He glares at the road he's walking on, not thinking about anything in particular. He lets his feet take him to that place, where his kins are gathering. He can feel some reiatsus, although the strongest one—the one guiding him—must be come out from that lewd. The path he takes leads him to an abandoned warehouse. He shoots a stare at the tall door in front of him. Inhales a deep breath, he pushes the door and lets himself in.

"Good you can find this place," that lewd's voice greets him. "We made the reiatsu clear, though. So, have you decided to join our league?"

He raises his face, to meet Shinji's eyes.

"Like hell I'll be your friend," he speaks, in an impolite way. "I'm here to use you."

* * *

He plunges into his inner world soon after that guy named Shinji knocked him out. I squat a few meters from him, smirking in the most fearful look I can manage. He pulls himself up, standing, then noticing my presence. I stand up too, just to be polite.

He glares at me. I can feel small yet sharp prickles pricking heartlessly into my heart as we look at each other. It takes several minutes for him to find his voice and talk to me.

"Where's Zangetsu?" he asks.

I laugh a bitter laugh. "What do you mean? I am Zangetsu."

"Don't fuck with me. Just tell me where he is!"

"Isn't Zangetsu the one in your grip?" I point out my index finger at his right arm. "Oops! Or is it the one in mine?" I show him my right hand, which is holding the white version of Zangetsu firmly. A little amusement injected into me as I see him shocked and puzzled. It's not long though, cause he makes a form, and shouts in anger.

I heave a sigh. Is there no other choice than clashing our swords? Mine even isn't the real Zangetsu. It's just an imitation I made—with his approval, of course—from Zangetsu's part within me. Zangetsu's power will be his forever. Zangetsu vowed his loyalty to him, and at the same time, doesn't give that honor to me. I'm the one who doesn't have anything, I'm the one who should envy him, I'm the one who should hate him. And yet he wants to attack me, while he's the one having this life to begin with. What a greedy partner I have.

"Bankai!!" we shout together, changing our forms into bankai mode.

A pain throbs my heart again when he makes the first move.

"Getsuga tenshou!"

­­I position my sword in front of me to hold the red-outlined-black-cutting moon. Weak attack. It breaks into two and crush the building behind me. I proceed towards him.

"I'm the first one to use getsuga tenshou in bankai. You're just a pathetic being, watched me, copied my move, and failed!" Our swords meet, making a tremblingly loud crash. "Let me show you the real one. Getsuga tenshou."

A blast occurs. The dramatic smoke fades. He coughs up blood, breathes heavily.

"Stop this stupidity, Ichigo," I say, lowering my guard.

"What are you plotting?"

"I'm not plotting anything."

"Tell me where Zangetsu, dammit! Or I'll kill you!"

I laugh again. "Don't you understand? You can never kill me. We are basically one. No matter how much you slash me, I'll revive and linger here forever. Because I'm also your power. I am a part of you!!!"

"I don't remember I want to be connected with a monster!"

Each of his words acts as a knife, slicing me slowly that I can't help but make a sad expression. I lock my eyes on him, on his bruised body, and he stares at me. I hold up the water that is trying to escape from my eyes and yell,

"Who are you to judge me a monster? You're the one to give me life, asshole! You're the one to create me, and now you want to chase me away? Hmph. **You** don't fuck with me! You're blaming me for getting in your way while **you** are the one who messes up everything. You can't protect your friends? So what? That has nothing to do with me. I've got no intention on taking over and your paranoia tells you to eliminate me. I'm the one who's trapped in this cold and quiet realm, I'm the one abandoned, I'm the one who should be mad at you! You're making me sick!!!"

His pathetic mouth can't say anything but, "You…"

"You asked your weird friends to help you to control me? What a trouble. Is there even any limit to your stupidity?"

"You…"

"Can't you say anything other than that?!!"

The Zangetsu in his hand dropped. This is the chance to burst out all my frustration at him. There's no way we'll mend our relationship anyway.

"I've always sit here soundlessly just to watch you, wondering when will you notice me and take me to fight side by side with you. When you're in danger I always save you. When you're severely wounded I always heal you. When you're lonely I always try to console you. You know what? Even when you cry, I'll be there to wipe your tears and fight away all of your fears.

"But it's not like you understand my feelings, is it? The fact that I'm just a troublesome hollow just freaks you out more. Go ahead. Raise your blade and see if you can shove me out."

He steps forward. I have two choices: make myself lose this fight and be his horse forever, or fight back and seek the chance to be the King. But hell, even I know I won't stand a chance. This fight is too one-sided. Zangetsu isn't serving who is stronger between us, he only serves Ichigo.

"I don't ask for anything. I just want you to acknowledge me, but your puny little brain just can't accept me, can it?"

Right. I don't have two choices. I just have one end. I should have known it since the beginning.

I make a form, get ready to receive a blow. His reiatsu is covering him in a transparent blue clouds. Great. Now he's angry. Great. I'll be beaten up until no flesh left and left here alone to heal. I wonder if those vaizards' hollows must undergo something like this.

He's two step before me. I open my mouth, ready to shout the same move, when suddenly he throws away his katana. My eyes follow his sword, too shock and confused to predict what he's going to do next. Before I know it, air pumped out from my lungs when his body bumps into mine, his arms wrapped around my back.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

What the heck? Did I hear him wrong? Yeah, I know this disease. Because you're too tense, your ears will buzz and you'll hear what you wanna hear. It's the state when one is going to die. Zangetsu once told me. I must be die in a few seconds time. His blade is away, but his hand must be chopping into my stomach. Yeah, that's for sure. I can't feel it, but it's normal for someone who's going to die…

"Can you just stop blabbering about dying, White-prick?!" Ichigo lets go of me and smacks my head.

"What the hell, moron? If you don't remember, I still have this sharp kitchen knife!" I snap.

He averts his eyes, staring at a cloud that moving slowly. When that cloud is completely hidden behind a building, he turns his gaze at me, looking at me intensely.

"I'm sorry, for making you suffer all this time," he says it, loud and clear.

But I can't just believe it.

"What now, you're trying to make me lower my guard?"

"You know, I've been wrong about you. After I heard you, I realize our situation. I'm sorry, I'm too thickheaded. You're my brother."

He sure has the ability to say those things straightly with straight face.

"Everything is my fault. I'm the stupid one. I've never realized your deeds."

I fall on my knees. I can't stop the tears to drop.

He crouches in front of me, his blood-soaked hands lift my face.

"Will you be my side forever?"

"How can you just ask that so suddenly while you've been thinking to get rid of me, you jerk?"

He hugs me again, strong and tight until my ribs feel like gonna break. His breath warm on my bare neck. I hug him back, wetting his shoulder as I can't stop crying. Shit. This is so out of character of me. I can't believe I'm crying on his shoulder.

"I swear under the name of whoever exists up there, I'll never treat you bad, again, anymore. I'll protect you from hurt or sorrow. We'll be together and nothing can break us apart. I promise."

"You should have said that sooner, bastard."

* * *

DN: it looks like an SA scene no matter how you look at it, doesn't it? Hey, why don't we make an OOC-fans club? I'll be more than happy to join. Anyway, I don't really understand the relation between Ichigo, his hollow, and his zanpakuto.


End file.
